


Caretaker

by ishiidas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2 soft boys, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Jisung is soft, M/M, Minho is really kind, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, basically jisung babysitting minho's cats, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiidas/pseuds/ishiidas
Summary: minho is a kind soul living next door.jisung accidentally drops coffee on him.babysitting his cats is the least he can do.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 25





	1. one

\- ♡ -

_once upon a time..._   
_the stories always begin.._   
_happy endings near sight..._

" Jisung your shift. " manager Lin called into the backroom.

Startled, Jisung replied. " On my way! "

Closing his journal, sliding his pen into his work apron, he placed the precious item inside his backpack, stretching from his previous spot on the backroom couch.

He groaned at the excessive cracks from his back. _'I really need to do exercise'_ he thought to himself grimly, finally stepping foot out into the cafe.

" geez you take forever Han. " manager Lin complained, only getting a small whine from Jisung in return.

" you're so lucky I dont hate you. " she elaborated, handing the boy some hair clips.

Jisung took them gratefully, running his fingers through his long, dyed grey hair, a small snicker forming on his lips only to get hit on the arm with manager Lin's apron.

" ow! Rude much! " he whined, rubbing his arm playfully.

Lin only shook her head and bowed down to the entering customers. " shut the fuck up and do your job lazy ass. "

Jisung clutched his heart dramatically until Lin disappeared into the backroom, finally standing in front of the cashier to help out the customers.

The young boy had been working for the cafe for about 4 years, the staff knew him. Their manager, Lin, had grown quite fond of the hard working boy, and if Jisung could say it, he would consider the staff his second family.

It always came as a hidden talent. Making pretty lattes, cakes, any kind of pastry and sweet drink in general. Jisung was good at his job. He knew it, everyone who visited the cafe knew it too.

Han Jisung was skilled in whatever he did. That being cooking, baking, and anything else. He was a bubbly boy, a sunshine that everyone enjoyed talking too. His playful nature making it incredibly easy to get along.

" welcome! May I take your order? " the boy was on his tippy toes, hands behind his back as he waited for the customer to order.

_'Must be new'_ he thought in his head. The young lady, he had never seen her before. It was nice having new customers.

" I'll take a small caramel macchiato. " the young lady answered, handing her credit card over to Jisung.

" caramel macchiato coming right up miss! " he answered back, giving her the credit card and a large smile.

The lady smiled back, running her fingers through her hair as she took back her credit card. Jisung bowed down before finally making his way to start making the order.

The small bell at the front door rang, indicating a new customer. Jisung had begun mixing some caramel and coffee as he peeked his head towards the door.

A pleasant gasp left his lips as he recognized the boy entering through the door.

From his confident posture, sharp yet gentle eyes, and fashionable attire, Jisung knew it was his neighbor Lee Minho.

Minho seemed to have noticed his neighbor peeking over the counter, waving a hand as he made his way there himself.

" pleasant seeing you here Han. " Minho greeted, his soft voice catching Jisung's attention.

" hello! " Jisung waved shortly to Minho, stuffing the freshly made caramel macchiato into a cup, rushing to the counter.

His messy hair clip beginning to fall. Jisung was quick to catch it, fixing it back into his hair before laughing sheepishly. Minho chuckled at the younger's antiques, only earning a small blush of embarrassment from Jisung.

" may I take your order Mr.Lee? " despite the dorky matter, Jisung remained cheerful.

Minho nodded and pulled out his credit card. " I'd like an iced americano,, unsweetened. "

Jisung took the order and grimaced, ripping an amused laugh from the older male.

" it's a long day ahead of me, gotta stay up. " Minho remarked.

" well I wish you the best of luck today then sir. " Jisung replied, handing Minho's credit card back.

The older took it and chuckled, amused by the young barista. Jisung smiled warmly upon seeing Minho's reaction, quickly going back to his station to make the customer's order.

Minho took this as cue to sit in one of the tables close to where Jisung was working. With an amused smile on his lips, he watched the young barista work swiftly with his hands, checking his watch every few seconds.

Jisung, who had been looking out of the corner of his eye to the older male, noticed for the first time Minho's attire. White button-up neatly tucked into some black dress pants, and hair slicked back. He stood out the most amongst tired college students and flowery dresses.

Shifting his attention to his drinks, Jisung topped them with the lids and slid under the counter. Placing the straws into his apron.

Carrying the tray of two different coffee's in his hand, Jisung began to walk towards Minho, only to trip on the sign Lin had put out for the mopped floor.

With a shaky gasp, Jisung lost his balance, gripping for his dear life to the nearest table to the counter, failing immediately as he missed it just barely and fell to the floor. The coffees in his hand spilling all over himself and _oh_...

Jisung's eyes widened, quickly scurrying to his feet, bowing down I'm apology.

" oh I'm so so so sorry I'm so reckless! " mentally slapping himself, the young barista knelt before Minho.

A now wet, and coffee stained Minho. Jisung grabbed the cloth from his apron, dabbing at Minho's stained shirt, soft sorries and rushed hands all over.

Minho laughed a little, holding Jisung's wrists, grabbing the younger's attention.

" dont worry about it Han, accidents happen. " Jisung felt like he wanted to cry.

His face was on fire, and the tears were brimming in his eyes. Minho's angelic smile washing over him, making him feel even more guilty.

" I'm so sorry " Jisung still mumbled as Minho carefully helped him up from the floor.

Manager Lin walked out from behind the counter, startled at the scene before her. As quick as possible, she stood next to Jisung, bowing down profusely.

" oh I'm so sorry customer,, Jisung's a klutz " she slapped Jisung's arms, causing him to yelp, but also bow down.

Minho just stood there, laughing a bit awkwardly, shaking his hands.

" no no, no worries, it's all ok! " he tried reassuring, Lin tapped Jisung's shoulder and pointed to the backroom, a stern look on her face.

With slumped shoulders, Jisung dragged himself across the cafe, turning back only to see Lin trying to apologize and an awkward Minho denying it.

Walking into the backroom, the young barista took off his apron, the current state of the incident finally presenting itself to Jisung. The coffee had spilled all over his apron and his shirt, leaving him just like Minho.

_Oh gosh Minho._

Jisung cringed as he remembered the scene, opening up his locker, only to find it empty.

' _Ah_ _I_ _dont have any extra_ _clothing_ _.'_ Jisung thought to himself, slumping down on the couch.

His shift was over in a few minutes anyways, but the thought of walking back home in coffee stained clothing made him grimace.

_'_ _I'll_ _need to make it up to Minho'_


	2. two

Jisung was a busy person. Besides working part time at a cafe, the younger was still a college student. Life wasn't exactly easy, juggling work, school, and social life, but Jisung was happy with what he had. 

Stress was Jisung's best friend in every way. Being a barista by day, and being a music student by night only brought sleepless nights upon the boy, who, despite the hard nature of his life, enjoyed what he had through and through. 

Writing in his small tattered notebook kept him going. It was his passion. Writing, singing, composing. Many of the kids in his major of course thinking the same. Working at the cafe always enhanced his writing abilities. 

The cafe was home to many interesting occurrences. From tired college students studying, to blind dates, Jisung enjoyed his job to experience life unfolding before his eyes. The sweet lattes, coffees, and cakes serving to the life that was present within the thin walls of the cafe. 

Lee Minho, his neighbor, was a very mysterious man. Living next door, the man was always silent. The only times Jisung would see him were in the afternoons, taking walks. Despite it all, he was always nice to Jisung. 

Today's incident only made Jisung even more guilty. Minho had been raided by him, and his damn clumsiness. And though Jisung knew damn well he was a clumsy person, he never expected it to happen in front of the nicest people, who truly didnt deserve it. 

His walk home that day was sulky. Hiding in the backroom as Lin apologized to the flustered Minho. It had seemed like hours before she'd raided the backroom, catching a sulking Jisung on the couch.

" He really is an angel, you're lucky it was him and not some prick customer Han! " she scolded him for a good 20 minutes, his head down.

It was true. Despite the fair amount of nice customers in the shop, there were pricks who came around too. Demanding Jisung to hurry up or they'd leave bad reviews. Thinking of falling and spilling some coffee on those people made him shudder.

_No thank you._

For some reason, walking home was hard. His soiled shirt and pants sticking to him uncomfortably. steps shallow and distraught finally eyeing his apartment building. 

It was incredibly uncomfortable, how the wet smell of coffee clung to Jisung like a shame badge, keeping him in constant reminder of what he did. 

climbing up the stairs to his floor was probably the easiest part of his day. He was always thankful that the people who lived in his building were always in their houses or gone when he got home or left. 

It still wasn't his best day though. Walking down his hallway, key in his hands, he heard the shuffling of another door, and a small cuss. A few purrs followed, catching Jisung's attention. 

He lifted his head to see what was the ruckus, and _oh..._

_Minho again._

The older man was outside of his home, in pajamas Jisung guessed, carefully whistling to get a cat's attention. He seemed quite focused on the task at hand, completely unaware of Jisung's existence. 

Jisung only watched momentarily before the vivid image of the incident of earlier crossed his mind. Minho was changed, but it still didn't help Jisung clear his conscious. 

Walking up to his door cautiously, Jisung started putting his keys into the keyhole. Minho spun his head in his neighbor's direction, a big smile on his face.

" Fancy seeing you here Han! " Jisung jolted in surprise, the key in his hands dropping to the carpet floor with a small thud. 

The small cat Minho had been talking too lazily strutting over to the key, pawing it gently, before ignoring it. Instead wrapping around the now turning red boy purring softly. 

Minho stood up, laughing softly at the cat's antiques, ignoring the flustered expression upon the boy's face. 

" I think she likes you Han. " Minho emphasized, earning another enthusiastic purr from the cat. 

Jisung stood frozen, his face reddening by the second as he tried to get his brain to reboot. He really needed to apologize to Minho. 

_'Apologize you moron'_ his mind chimed, only clouding his mind further. Ah, why is this even happening to him? 

Minho seemed to have finally noticed the state of Jisung, eyes examining the boy's soiled clothing, a small frown settling on his lips. 

" Ahh, you haven't switched clothing, you must be so uncomfortable. " Minho empathized, taking a careful step towards the frozen boy.

_'say something dont be rude!'_ his mind snapped again. His eyes were still glued to Minho, opening his mouth to say something, anything. 

Minho raised an eyebrow in worry, patting his thigh to get the cat to stop cuddling against Jisung's leg. 

" Go back inside Dori, I'll feed you in a bit. " The cat lazily uncurled from Jisung's legs, instead curling around her owner, making Minho chuckle. 

" I'm sure you're exhausted Han, come inside, i'll make you some tea, and- " Dori purred for attention, Minho picked her up, running his fingers through her soft fur. " -we can talk about what happened earlier. " 

Jisung finally registered what Minho was asking, and bit his lip in conflict. Minho seemed to notice the hesitance and smiled. 

" You don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable. " Jisung wanted to cry. 

How was one human being so nice? Jisung had been the one to drop coffee on him, yet he was the one offering him tea and a possible chance to arrange what happened. The least he could do was say yes. 

" No no, i'm sorry i was just thinking! " He justified, smiling brightly.

Minho seemed to have been holding in a breath, he figured, by the way his body relaxed at his answer. He was quick to place Dori on the floor, following the cat towards the entrance of his home. 

The cat disappeared into the house, Minho still at the doorway, signaling for Jisung to come in. Jisung's own footsteps were small and hesitant, still awfully embarassed by the incident from earlier today, and oh his clothing. 

" I should change first. " Jisung pointed to his dirty clothing, clasping his hands behind his back impatiently. 

Minho 'oh-ed' softly, remembering what the fiasco caused. Jisung nodded dropping a soft _'yeah'_ as silence encompassed the halls. 

" you can shower and change in my house.. " Minho mumbled softly, eyes widening at what he said. 

" oh no no I didn't mean it that way- I mean I did, but- oh im so sorry. " Jisung laughed a little as Minho rubbed his neck in a flustered manner. 

" I know what you meant. " He answered back, shuffling in his spot. " but i'd truly feel bad if i did. " 

" You dont have to be! It's my treat! " Minho was persistent. 

Jisung had wanted to continue his argument, only to be interrupted by Dori once again purring at Minho's feet. 

She didn't waste any time to curl back over Jisung's feet, making Jisung internally coo. It was clear Dori wanted Jisung to hang out with them, and, well, it wasn't everyday that his handsome neighbor asked him in, Jisung thought 'fuck it' and finally gave into Minho's request. 

Minho gave the brightest smile when he accepted, making Jisung smile just as bright. He seemed so happy. 

" Make yourself at home while i get you some clothing. " Minho said, letting Jisung into his humble home. 

Dori jumped on the couch where Jisung spotted two other cats curled up. Jisung nodded slowly, taking in the home in front of him. He'd figured Minho was rich, catching a rolex watch on his wrists during his evening walks, but had never figured he was this rich. 

It was crazy, how luxurious, how spacious Minho's house was. Modern, classy, and so darn big. From the pretty dark blue walls, paintings decorating it, to the lean corridors of the house, glossy wooden flooring, and marble kitchen. 

Jisung's apartment was a small studio, definitely not like this, his humble little home could fit in Minho's huge living room. 

As Minho reappeared from his bedroom with some spare clothing, he watched as the younger looked around. Eye's wide, mouth open. 

" Cute. " He said to himself, finally making himself visible to the boy. 

" Here's your clothing, the shower is in my bedroom, last room to the right, ill make us some dinner while you shower. " He instructed, handing Jisung the clothing, who gratefully took it and started his journey. 

Minho turned towards the kitchen and opted for some simple yogurt with cut up fruit and granola, quickly going out to do so. 

Jisung, on the other hand, entered Minho's dimly lit room, being faced with a big bed, and the strong scent of Minho. It was pleasant, he concluded as he quickened his steps into the shower. He'd hurry to not keep Minho waiting.   
  


\- ♡ -   
  


It seemed just right. Coming out of Minho's bedroom, hair a bit wet, wearing his clothing. Everything about it made Jisung feel so domestic. The older's clothing was a bit big on him, but it added to the comfort. 

After being stuck so long in sticky clothing, the soft material of what Jisung assumed were Minho's pajamas felt nice against his skin. 

He was quick to make his way into the kitchen, hands on his back as he peeked from the hallway. Sure enough, Minho was finishing up his session, cleaning the materials he used to make their small snack. 

Jisung quietly made his presence known, standing on his tippytoes shyly. Minho seemed to have caught on, flashing a smile to Jisung, drying his hands.

" Better? " Jisung nodded, smiling. 

_'Oh he's definitely cute'_ he said under his breath. 

" Sit down, I made us a light snack! " 

" Oh! Thank you so much! " Minho shrugged, laughing a little. 

Jisung laughed too, taking a seat in front of the delicious smelling plate of diced fruit and yogurt. He watched from a distance as one of the other two cats waddled over to him, rubbing it's back against Jisung's leg. 

" That's Soonie. " Minho pointed out, taking a seat next to the younger and handing him some granola, Jisung took it gratefully. 

" I usually work until late, so they're always excited when im home, or I bring someone over. " He explained, Jisung nodded. 

He wasn't sure what Minho worked as, but he seemed like a busy man. his cats must be lonely.... Jisung took a spoonful of the yogurt and munched in thought. 

" ahh, we're running out of food aren't we? " Minho talked to the playful cat, leaning down to caress it. 

The cat purred softly against Minho's hand, causing Minho to sigh, snapping Jisung out of his thoughts. 

" They're quite lonely here all day, maybe I should send them to a nursery. " Minho said sheepishly, smiling to the younger. 

Jisung munched on his yogurt shyly, taking in Minho's words. _Oh!_

Swallowing quickly, The younger raised his hand enthusiastically, startling Minho. 

" I could babysit your cats while you're gone! " He announced excitedly 

The older was quiet for a few seconds, processing the sudden proposal. 

" You would? " Jisung nodded enthusiastically. 

It was the least he could do to make it up to Minho. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! I hope you guys are enjoying it! I'll be hopefully updating this story every other day to keep this running <3   
> I really appreciate those reading this story! You guys keep me going! Thats all from me today! See you guys in the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. I took a big break from writing chapter stories, and this was my first piece of writing since I came back. My writing is a bit rusty, but nevertheless i hope you guys enjoy this and support me as i continue my journey into the writing world once again!


End file.
